AMCK
by ATLAS.5
Summary: Clark's adopted cousin is missing but he doesn't know. Oliver, Lois, Chloe and Clark are looking for AMCK, a very gifted meteor-gifted person.
1. AMCK

_** Clark's uncle (Martha's brother) rings the Kent House early morning to ask whether they've seen Leah, Clark's adopted cousin whom he hasn't seen in eight years. **_

**  
Martha answers the phone while Lois wipes the table after breakfast. Clark has gone to the Daily Planet since Chloe called him.**

**Martha: Hello?**

**Jim: Martha?**

**Martha: Oh, Jim! How are you? Haven't heard from you in a while...and I mean a while.**

**Jim: Yes, I've been great. Listen, have you heard from Leah?**

**Martha transfers the phone from her left to her right ear.**

**Martha: Jim, I haven't heard from her since you sent her to boarding school eight years ago. Geez, time flies. Why, what happened?**

**Lois stops wiping the table and looks at Martha.**

**Jim: Nothing. She ran away from the school and we can't find her so that's why I called, I thought she might be there.**

**Martha's face becomes frustrated.**

**Martha: Well, Clark and I will keep an eye out.**

**Jim: Okay, call me if you find her.**

**Martha shakes her head and puts the phone down and cups her hands over her mouth.**

**Lois: Is everything okay?**

**Martha looks at Lois and smiles.**

**Martha: Umm...I really, I really don't know. My niece...**

**Lois waited for her to continue. Martha sighs.**

**Martha: She's...missing.**

**Lois' eyes widened.**

**Lois: You have a niece?**

**Martha nodded.**

**Martha: Yes, a beautiful one. But I haven't seen her since my brother sent her to boarding school. It's been what eight years. She'd be sixteen now, her sweet sixteen. Her birthday's coming up too.**

**Lois: You and her must've been really close.**

**Martha smiled.**

**Martha: We are. She was really close to Jonathan as well. She was adopted just like Clark and even though she's my brother's daughter she's like my own. The funny thing is that Jonathan actually put his last name onto her name as well. **

**Lois smiled at the sweetness of the family. She was really touched; no wonder "Clarkie" is as he is.**

**Lois: You guys must've been really sad when she left.**

**Martha: We were John and I...but Clark...he was worse. Even though there was a huge age gap between them they were so close. And when Leah left, he was such a mess. That's why we never talk about her. Or that's why...he never talks about her.**

**Lois continues wiping the table.**

**Martha: Lois...can you keep this a secret from Clark. He'll go completely berserk. And I want to find her first then tell him.**

**Lois nodded.**

**Lois: Yes senator.**

**Scene 2**

_**Chloe finds out from the Daily Planet that Lois' ex-date, Jay (the one who can see people's history is actually part of a Meteor-Gifted group called the MG Clan) had been captured by Luthor Corp. Somehow, he is meant to be the bait for them to be able to capture someone more "special" whom they call AMCK**__**.**_

_**Lois tries to find him and gets Clark and Oliver to help her save him and they manage to do so. Oliver looks for the information about "AMCK" whom Luthor Corp is trying to hunt but finds absolutely nothing. **_

_** Ollie, Lois, Clark, Chloe and Jay sit in Chloe's apartment at the Talon while Jay tells him about Lex wanting to really find this "special meteor-gifted person".**_

'**So now Lex is playing detective?' asked Lois, her face confused, holding her coffee mug. **

'**Lex will play anything to get what he wants,' responded Oliver from the meal table. **

'**And I don't think returning her to her family is what he's gonna do,' spoke Chloe. They all turned to where she was sitting, engaged in her laptop. **

'**What are you doing?' questioned Clark as he stood behind her bending towards the laptop. **

'**Well, I'm researching. Look here,' she pointed to a paragraph on the screen, 'it says that... Luthor Corp had bought over a warehouse, now, why would he buy a new warehouse-become-lab when he already has so many?' **

'**Chloe, that doesn't mean anything,' said Oliver crossing his arms. Chloe looked from her laptop screen to Oliver, 'even if I said that the warehouse has concrete walls 5m thick?' **

'**Why does the up-to-date-with-technology Lex use concrete walls 5m thick? I mean with the technology that he just created a few months ago that could stop anything even a nuclear bomb to pass through why would he use concrete?' Clark scratched his chin while Lois took a sit leaning her head backwards. Chloe absorbed what Oliver was saying and thought of the answer. **

'**Well that's easy,' spoke Jay finally. He felt their daggering eyes at him. 'This very gifted girl is...well,' he breathed, looking for the word, 'very gifted. And she doesn't have many weaknesses that people know about.' Lois' eyebrows raised in puzzlement. 'And concrete walls are her weakness?'**

**Jay shook his head. 'Not exactly. It's really very complicated. I'd much rather not talk about it,' he replied so casually. Chloe and Lois exchanged glances wondering if this guy was for real. Clark let out a small laugh while Oliver just looked irritated that someone was wasting his time.**

'**So...how do we find her?' questioned Oliver going straight to the point. Jay shrugged, 'I don't know man. This girl doesn't like to be found. But...you can always begin with the files of our country's department of defence.'**

**Lois gasped. 'You mean the Pentagon?!'**


	2. Missing

_Lois dines with Oliver for dinner at a classy restaurant not for a date but for Lois to talk to him about her feelings for Clark. But then his Blackberry vibrated and after clicking the keys a couple of times, he apologised then left – to continue finding AMCK. He really wanted to find this person and he didn't know why._

_Lois wasn't mad that he had business to attend to but more that she couldn't express her thoughts. With this feeling in her and no one to stop her, she kept drinking wine. One glass, two and then her sixth. After a while, the restaurant closed and Lois is completely drunk. _

_The restaurant closed and the restaurant manager asked her whether there was someone he could contact. She passes him her phone; he took it and redialled the last no. that rang her. Within a few minutes, Clark arrives and holds onto Lois' arm as they walked trying to find her car since he thought she came to the restaurant alone. _

_'Lois, where's your car?' Lois who was jumping up and down, smiled puppy-ly at him. 'Your car?' he repeated. She skipped towards him looking extremely blissful._

_'My car? I don't know!' she beamed putting her two hands up._

_While walking, Lois kept mumbling until she almost slipped. Clark with the fastest speed grabbed a hold of her. Lois who was drunk, looked in his eyes and smiled. 'I must be really drunk,' she said as she blinked. Clark gazed away from her stare, letting go of her. She made a face and squat down in the middle of the alley. _

_'Lo- Lois? Wh-what are you doing?' questioned Clark clueless, 'get up.' Lois shook her head not moving. _

_'Lois, come on,' he repeated. _

_'No, no, no...' she shook her head again and again. Clark exhaled slowly resting his hands on his hips patiently waiting for her to rise. Silent minutes passed... 'Clark?' called Lois lifting her head towards him. Clark turned to her, 'hmm...' _

_She sighed, 'I'm tired and in pain,' she complained resting her head on her left palm, her eyes shutting slowly. Even when she was secretly telling him that she was tired of waiting for him and in pain because of him, he thought that she was just sleepy and that her head hurt from drinking._

_Clark gazed at her for a moment before bending down. He slowly moved towards her; his left arm around her back, his right arm behind her legs. Clark rose up with her in his arms. For the whole way home he carried her carefully; so that his movements didn't wake her. But she was too drunk to even lift her eyes or to even notice that he had sped his way home._

_As he reached her room, he softly placed her on her bed. After he took her shoes off and quilted her, he sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at her sleeping. He watched her for a couple more minutes before silently leaving as if he was never there._

_The next day, Clark goes downstairs while Lois was still asleep and found the senator drinking in the early morning. He watched her as she sat on the kitchen stool. _

_'Mu– Mum?' he nudged her shoulder Martha looked up and smiled at her well-built son before resting her head back on the table. 'What happened? What's wrong?'_

_'She...she ran away again...I...I can't...' she stammered. 'I can't find her,' she started sobbing. He was puzzled. __She's looking for AMCK as well?__ 'Who? Who can't you find? Mum?' She hesitated to tell him the truth for she feared her son's reaction. But she had to tell him. He was the only one who could always find her when she ran away every time she was annoyed at Jim and his wife._

_'Leah,' she finally uttered. _

_At that moment, he knew what happened. And he knew she never liked going to the boarding school his uncle had sent her to. But there was nothing he could do. Clark who had not heard from her either for eight years remembered the times when they were younger as he walked to the barn. Leah left for the school even before he had started high school and now he had graduated. He didn't understand why his uncle and aunt did that. There was absolutely nothing wrong with growing up in a farm. _

_Clark opened his table drawer and rummaged inside for a small, wooden box all dusty. Clark dusted off the dust and opened it, a soft music played. Inside the music box was a picture of young Leah standing on the tractor. She had gorgeous tan skin, a lot like Lana's and beautiful chocolate waves which enhanced her natural beauty. _

_'Never knew you were the sentimental one,' lied Lois as she walked up the staircase holding onto the wooden railing. He instantly shut the music box and put it away. Lois made herself comfortable on his couch, her migraine piercing her head. 'So how did I end up in bed again?'_

_He turned to her, 'you seriously don't remember?' She shook her head, innocently, 'all I remember was I kept drinking at the restaurant and then next thing I know...poof! I'm in my room. Like magic.'_

_'Well, you seem better.' She poked out her tongue. 'Much better than your mum. I'm guessing she told you about your cousin,' she assumed_

_Clark looked out the window, 'Wait, you knew?' Lois bit her tongue wondering why she blurted that. _

_'You knew and you never told me?!' Her eyes widened, 'Clark! Geez, calm down! This is exactly the reason why your mum told me not to tell you. Because she knew you'd be like this.' He got up from the chair and stared out the window._

_'We need to find her, Clark,' informed Oliver as he came into the barn. He noticed Lois who was dozing to sleep although she looked more as if she got knocked out. 'Who is it this time?' _

_Oliver didn't really get what he meant. 'Who else? A.M.C.K.' Clark shook his head. _

_'__**You**__ need to find him,__** I **__need to find my cousin,' he stated. Oliver shrugged, 'fine. Just know that we don't know what Lex will do when he finds him. And if we don't find him early enough, we might end up like Lois over there.' Lois squirmed at the sound of her name._


	3. Leah

_Additional information: Lois is still staying at the Kent's house as a paying guest._

_The scene is set in the very busy Daily Planet: 5 p.m._

_'Hey Chloe, I need you to D.M.F,' said Clark as he approached her desk. _

_She continued typing, 'should I know what that means?' _

_He stared at the pile of papers on her desk. 'I need you to do me a favour by looking for a run-away student from A.I.I.C boarding college.' She slowly nodded her head not taking her eyes off the computer screen. 'Does this student have a name?'_

_'Amelia Kent.'_

_Chloe's head shot up and eyed him suspiciously. 'Is there something you wanna tell me? Like a secret wedding you had or a daughter, maybe?' _

_'Huh?' Clark shook his head once he understood what she meant. 'No. No, not like that. She's my cousin. Adopted cousin,' he stated._

_Chloe's jaw dropped. 'We've been friends for 8 years! And you tell me that you have a cousin now?!' There was nothing he could say to that. With her magical hands, she typed in some mumbo-jumbo which showed the details. _

_'There's no student by that name,' she told him. Clark walked around and stood behind her, looking at the screen. 'How's that possible? She's gone there since she was eight. There's no reason why her information wouldn't be there.'_

_Chloe looked at her worried friend. 'Maybe you should give her time. I'm sure she'll come back when she's ready.'_

_He shook his head. 'You don't know Leah like I do.' She shrugged, 'and whose fault is that?'_

_Next scene- Kent house – Clark had invited Chloe for dinner for helping him out anyway. When they reached home, they not only found the senator and Lois but also...Oliver._

_'What brings you here, Oliver?' asked Chloe as she walked into the house sitting on the kitchen stool. Lois who had an apron on served her cousin Coke. _

_'I've been looking for AMCK all this while and found zilch,' he explained, 'And I just didn't want to go home. And here I get to eat dinner with the senator.' Martha smiled._

_Clark wondered if his house had turned into a day-care centre. But he knew Lois didn't mind having Oliver around and that she loved his company. Or so he thinks. _

_'Any luck finding Leah?' questioned Martha, putting five plates of spaghetti onto the table. Martha hardly cooked spaghetti but Clark knew why she did; hoping that Leah would return since spaghetti was Leah's favourite food. _

_Clark shook his head. Martha lowered her gaze in disappointment and sadness._

_The five of them settled in the kitchen counter and started eating. Lois who had been staying with the Kent's noticed how anxious they were._

_'Is it normal that she runs away?' she questioned. Everyone ate except for Martha and Clark who didn't even touch the plate._

_Martha looked up from the table and shook her head, 'no. She wasn't an unhappy child or anything. She was rather vivacious. It was just that Jim and Liz never understood her, you know? This is why...she stayed with us most of the time and became Clark's little sister.' Chloe nodded but Oliver was clueless. _

_'Who are we talking about?' Chloe and Lois turned to him, annoyed. 'You're hopeless,' muttered Chloe._

_'I'm sure she'll come back and if she doesn't you can always go look for her,' assured Lois just to lift him from his misery._

_'I just wish she'd come back already and come in through this door,' he said pointing to the kitchen door. Then it was all silent. Until..._

_The kitchen door opened by itself and a petite girl with beautiful chocolate waves, about Lana's size came in, not lifting her head. The five of them watched her. In an instant, Clark knew who she was. He hopped off the kitchen stool and stood a few feet away from her, crossing his arms. _

_Even after not seeing her for so long, he could recognise her even without her lifting her head. Martha knew who she was instantly after watching Clark's reaction._

_The girl faced the door and struggled to pull in her three huge luggages into the house. After getting her three luggages inside, she finally turned (just like in the movies with her hair flicking backwards). _

_Lois, Chloe and Oliver gazed at her in awe of her beauty; it was the affect she had on people._

_'Nice to see __**you**__ again,' greeted Clark, humourlessly. She smiled._

_ 'Clark Kent,' she acknowledged. He let out an exasperated sigh, 'Amelia-Marie Clark Kent.' She now grinned shyly. 'Hi?' she said waving one hand, hoping that what's coming wasn't coming; Clark's famous where-have-you-been? lecture. _


End file.
